PDA
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Hope Buchanan and John Cena share a little PDA. One shot for Hailey Egan Cena.


Hope walked by the door to the locker room and gasped as a hand reached out and grabbed her around the waist pulling her inside. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against a lean muscular chest. Her heart was racing as she felt the steamy hot breath against her neck. She felt the owner of the arms press a pair of soft lips against her neck and she shivered at the touch.

"What exactly are you doing?" she whispered in a low, throaty moan. She could feel him smile against her neck as he continued to place small kisses up and down her alabaster skin. One arm was still firmly wrapped around her waist and the other had managed to work up the fabric of her skirt. His fingers were ghosting the lace of her panties and for the first time, she was aware that they were sitting on the lush couch that was in the locker room. Her hands grabbed on to the terrycloth of the towel that was the only garment of clothes he was wearing and she gulped a little bit.

"We won't be needing these." He whispered as he pulled the panties off her body and threw them to the corner of the locker room. He lifted them up off the couch and spun her around in his arms, the tie on her wrap dress coming undone in the process. She looked into his blue eyes and bit her lips as he dipped his head down gently kissing the tops of her breasts. She tilted her head back and moaned a little feeling him smiled against her skin. He pulled her legs around his waist and ran his hands up the outer part of her thigh bringing his hand up to cup her ass.

He had been thinking about doing this all day and when he'd heard her outside the door to the locker room talking to her sister Phoebe on the phone, he just couldn't resist anymore. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body as he managed to get out a ragged breath. He thrust himself into her and she moaned softly as the heat from her body contrasted with the cool, black leather of the couch. She heard him let out a moan on his own and held tightly to the back of his shoulders. Neither of them spoke a word as he thrust inside her. He slid a finger in too, hitting that spot deep inside her that always drove her crazy and gently massaging her clit at the same time. Her moans were growing louder and he was enjoying every second of it.

"You like that baby?" he whispered breathlessly. She only whimpered and nodded as he continued. She was in complete heaven. They had been dating for nearly a year now and this was the first time that John had been so adventurous. She liked this side of him and she hoped to see it again.

He pulled her hair a little causing her to moan even louder as her body tightened around him. "That's right baby, come for me." He said. He quickened his pace and he soon released inside her. He rested his head against her chest as they laid on the couch trying to catch their breath. She couldn't believe that they had actually made love in public. Once their heart beats had returned to normal, he pulled her up off the couch and led them into the shower.

He had never let anyone consume him before but something about Hope Buchanan had pulled him in from the first day he'd met her. Now, a year later, the feelings were just as strong as that fateful day. He kissed her under the spray of the shower and shut the water off for them to get dressed. She walked over once she had her dress on and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

"That was amazing." She said.

"And you said having sex in public wouldn't be exciting." He chuckled. She playfully smacked him on the arm and buried her face in his shoulder to try and hide the little bit of embarrassment that had crept up into her face. "Don't be embarrassed now baby, I think half the arena heard you."

"I guess it's a good thing that it's after the show and not before then huh?" she said as she rested her head on his chest so that her honey blonde hair was slightly touching his chin.

"I guess so." He said kissing the top of her head. "You ready to head back to the hotel?" She nodded. He grabbed her hand in one hand and his bag in the other and they headed out of the arena passing a few locker rooms as they went. They stopped for a second as they passed a locker room marked with the Miz's star. Hope looked up at John who had a smile on his face as they kept on walking past the noises that were drifting through the hopefully locked door.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who decided to be a little adventurous." John said as they made their way out to the car.

"I guess not. And knowing Phoebe, I will so hear all about this in the morning." Hope said as they slid into the car and drove away."

"I think I heard more than enough. I so don't need to hear about your sister's love life with Mike." She laughed.

"I love you John Cena." She whispered as she rested her head against the window. He looked over at her and smiled a little as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Hope. I love you too."


End file.
